totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
10. TD:ESC - Finał: Keep Calm and Have Fun!
10. TD: Eurovision Song Contest - Finał - Cracow Arena - Kraków - Polska ---- Na ekranach telewizorów europejskich widzów pojawia się oficjalne logo EBU oraz tegorocznego konkursu. Później, pojawia się widok z hali. Na krótko, gdyż po chwili pojawia się Opening Act. center|700px Na scenie stoi Rothen, zwycięzca poprzedniej edycji. Na sobie ma czarną kurtkę i spodnie. LED-owa podłoga pod nim rozświetla się kolistym, niebieskim ruchem. Łuna światła zmienia się w wizualizację trofeum - szklanego mikrofonu. Rozpływa się. Rozlega się taneczna muzyka. Na scenie pojawiają się tancerze, wykonując żywiołowy taniec. Rothen wychodzi na podwyższony catwalk po kilku schodkach i śpiewa fragment "Funhouse". Nagle wszystko ucicha. Kamera przenosi się na green room. Punktowa lampa oświetla podest na którym stoi trofeum tej edycji. Przy nastrojowej muzyce specjalną windą spod sceny wjeżdżają prowadzący - Blaineley, Felix oraz Fernando. Blaineley: 'Hello, Europe! Witam w finale 10. edycji Total Drama: Eurovision Song Contest! Oto finaliści! ''Na scenę w kolejności startowej wchodzą poszczególni reprezentanci krajów. Julie przedstawia nazwy państw po angielsku, Lorine po francusku a Fernando w języku ojczystym reprezentanta. 'Felix: '''Witamy was wszystkich! '''Fernando: '''To już dziś. To tego wieczoru poznamy zwycięzcę tej jubileuszowej edycji Porażkowej Eurowizji! '''Blaineley: '''Felix, wyjasnisz pokrótce jak wesprzeć swojego faworyta? '''Felix: '''Oczywiście! Każdy z was może zatelefonować lub wysłać smsa na podane na ekranie numery z końcówką/treścią smsa oznaczającą numer startowy danego kraju. Nie wolno oczywiście głosować na siebie. '''Fernando: '''Czas na głosowanie rozpocznie się chwilę po ostatnim występie. '''Blaineley: '''A teraz - let the competiton begin! ''Alpauz. Rozpoczynają się występy. center|700px thumb|center|670px center|700px thumb|center|670 px center|700px thumb|center|670 px center|700px thumb|center|670 px center|700px thumb|center|670 px center|700px thumb|center|670 px center|700px thumb|center|670 px center|700px thumb|center|670 px center|700px thumb|center|670 px center|700px thumb|center|670 px center|700px thumb|center|670 px center|700px thumb|center|670 px center|700px thumb|center|670px center|700px thumb|center|670 px center|700px thumb|center|670 px center|700px thumb|center|670 px center|700px thumb|center|670 px center|700px thumb|center|670 px center|700px thumb|center|670 px center|700px thumb|center|670 px center|700px thumb|center|670 px center|700px thumb|center|670 px center|700px thumb|center|670 px center|700px thumb|center|670 px center|700px thumb|center|670px center|700px thumb|center|670 px '''Blaineley: '''To był ostatni występ tego wieczoru! '''Felix: Tym samym znamy już wszystkie piosenki walczące o zwycięstwo. Fernando: 'Możemy zacząć głosowanie - EUROPE, START VOTING NOW! ''Rozlega się sygnał dźwiękowy i aplauz. 'Blaineley: '''Zobaczmy skrót wszystkich dzisiejszych wykonań. thumb|left|670px '''Felix: '''Oww, to było wspaniałe! '''Fernando: '''Uwaga zostały ostatnie momenty głosowania! 5,4,3,2,1... EUROPE STOP VOTING NOW! ''Sygnał dzwiękowy, fajerwerki, aplauz. '''Blaineley: '''W czasie, gdy nasi specjaliści będą zliczać głosy, przyjrzymy się występowi naszego gościa specjalnego. '''Felix: '''Przed wami reprezentanci Polski na Konkursie Piosenki Eurowizji 2014 - Donatan & Cleo! center|700px thumb|center|670 px '''Fernando: '''Dziękujemy! '''Blaineley: '''Nadszedł czas aby przejść do najważniejszej części naszego konkursu. '''Felix: Połączymy się teraz z producentem fikcji, Milekiem 99, do którego mamy pewne pytanie... halo, Milek! Kamera przenosi się na stanowiska komentatorsko-dowodzące. W jednym z przeszklonych gabinetów siedzi Milek 99. Milek 99: 'Witajcie! '''Fernando: '''Powiedz, czy mamy już wszystkie głosy? '''Milek 99: '''Tak! Potwierdzam, że dostaliśmy wyniki ze wszystkich 51 uczestniczących krajów i mamy zwycięzcę! '''Blaineley: '''Poznajmy więc go! ''Podchodzą do elektronicznej mównicy. '''Felix: Połączymy się teraz z siedemnastoma przedstawicielami którzy przedstawią wyniki ze wszystkich państw. Podadzą nam 3 największe noty a punkty pozostałe zostaną wyświetlone automatycznie. Fernando: Na początku połączmy się z PanemJamnikiem, który ma dla nas głosy z Albanii, Estonii i Bułgarii! PanJamnik: 'Witajcie! Oto wyniki: *8 punktów dla... Czech! *10 punktów dla... Rosji! *'12 punktów dla... SZWECJI! Blaineley: Dzięki! Kolejna osoba to Claudy., która ma wyniki z Wielkiej Brytanii, Francji i Hiszpanii! Claudy: 'Witajcie! Oto wyniki: *8 punktów dla... San Marino! *10 punktów dla... Włoch! *'12 punktów dla... POLSKI! Felix: 'Dziękujemy! Teraz znów przeniesiemy się do Mileka 99, który ma głosy ze Szwecji, Malty i Macedonii! '''Milek 99: '''Witajcie ponownie! Oto wyniki: *8 punktów dla... Hiszpanii! *10 punktów dla... Holandii! *'12 punktów dla... ESTONII! Fernando: 'Dzięki! Połaczymy się taraz z Quaiem, który ma dla nas rezultaty z Gruzji, Białorusi i Serbii! '''Quai: '''Witajcie! Oto wyniki: *8 punktów dla... Rosji! *10 punktów dla... Włoch! *'12 punktów dla... BUŁGARII! Blaineley: 'Dziękujemy! Kolejny przedstawiciel to ~Nightingale, która poda głosy z Kosowa, Liechtensteinu i Azerbejdżanu! '~Nightingale: 'Witajcie! Oto wyniki: *8 punktów dla... San Marino! *10 punktów dla... Polski! *'12 punktów dla... CZECH! Felix: 'Dzięki! Teraz głosy poda ForeverNTM, prosto z Niemiec, Luksemburga i Litwy! '''ForeverNTM: '''Witajcie! Oto wyniki: *8 punktów dla... Szwajcarii! *10 punktów dla... Bułgarii! *'12 punktów dla... AUSTRII! Fernando: 'Dziękujemy! Połączmy się teraz z Yanke$em, który ma głosy z Włoch, San Marino i gospodarza - Polski! '''Yanke$: '''Witajcie! Oto wyniki: *8 punktów dla... Wielkiej Brytanii! *10 punktów dla... Francji! *'12 punktów dla... HISZPANII! Blaineley: 'Dzięki! Kolejna osoba to Marks00, który poda nam wyniki z Czech, Węgier i Słowacji! '''Marks00: '''Witajcie! Oto wyniki: *8 punktów dla... Szwajcarii! *10 punktów dla... Norwegii! *'12 punktów dla... HISZPANII! Felix: 'Dziękujemy! Następny przedstawiciel to LadyDreamy z głosami z Grecji, Holandii i Szwajcarii! '''LadyDreamy: '''Witajcie! Oto wyniki: *8 punktów dla... Rosji! *10 punktów dla... Estonii! *'12 punktów dla... MACEDONII! Fernando: 'Dzięki! Zobaczmy teraz jak wyglądają wyniki w połowie naszego głosowania. center|400px '''Blaineley: '''Jak widzimy walka jest bardzo zacięta! Czas na kolejne kraje. Tomzacz poda wyniki z Andory, Czarnogóry i Mołdawii! '''Tomzacz: '''Witajcie! Oto wyniki: *8 punktów dla... Austriii! *10 punktów dla... Irlandii! *'12 punktów dla... ARMENII! Felix: 'Dziękujemy! Kolejne głosy poda Justtin prosto ze Słowenii, Islandii i Austrii! '''Justtin: '''Witajcie! Oto wyniki: *8 punktów dla... Estonii! *10 punktów dla... Maroko! *'12 punktów dla... ARMENII! Fernando: 'Dzięki! Połączmymy się teraz z MCNorbertem300, który poda głosy z Maroko, Belgii i Turcji! '''MCNorbert300: '''Witajcie! Oto wyniki: *8 punktów dla... Czech! *10 punktów dla... Holandii! *'12 punktów dla... GRUZJI! Blaineley: 'Dziękujemy! Kolejny przedstawiciel to Roxane1413 z głosami z Norwegii, Finlandii i Danii! '''Roxane1413: '''Witajcie! Oto wyniki: *8 punktów dla... Hiszpanii! *10 punktów dla... Francji! *'12 punktów dla... NORWEGII! Felix: 'Dzięki! Kolejne głosy zostaną podane przez DreamKillera - prosto z Bośnii i Hercegowiny, Norwegii i Mołdawii! '''DreamKiller1: '''Witajcie! Oto wyniki: *8 punktów dla... Francji! *10 punktów dla... Portugalii! *'12 punktów dla... HISZPANII! Fernando: 'Dziękujemy! Połączmy się z Vensteyem który poda głosy z Rosji, Armenii i Irlandii! '''Venstey: '''Witajcie! Oto wyniki: *8 punktów dla... Hiszpanii! *10 punktów dla... Holandii! *'12 punktów dla... ESTONII! Blaineley: 'Dzięki! Czas na przedostatnie głosowanie - Johnny369 poda głosy z Chorwacji, Łotwy i Portugalii! '''Johnny369: '''Witajcie! Oto wyniki: *8 punktów dla... Bułgarii! *10 punktów dla... Szwajcarii! *'12 punktów dla... CYPRU! Felix: '''Dziękujemy. Zobaczmy tabelę przed ostatnim głosowaniem! center|400px 'Fernando: '''Ostatnie głosy poda Darkander, z Cypru, Izraela i Ukrainy! '''Darkander: '''Witajcie! Oto wyniki: *8 punktów dla... Bułgarii! *10 punktów dla... Hiszpanii! *'12 punktów dla... GRUZJI! Blaineley: Dzięki! Panie i panowie, mamy zwycięzcę! Felix: Jubileuszową, dziesiątą edycję TD:ESC wygrywa... Prowadzący: '''30px '''HISZPANIA! 'Fernando: '''Zapraszamy na scenę! ''Ekipa hiszpańska wchodzi na scenę. Duncan wchodzi na scenę. '''Duncan: '''Yay. Przede wszystkim na starcie chciałbym wraz z całą ekipą podziękować wszystkim państwom, które oddały na naszą piosenkę wszystkie otrzymane punkty. Zwycięstwo w jubileuszowej, 10 edycji strasznie podbudowuje. Jesteśmy niesamowicie dumni z tego, co udało nam się tutaj pokazać. Poza tym - Hiszpania nareszcie odniosła swoje pierwsze zwycięstwo więc jak tu się nie cieszyć? Także jeszcze raz - dzięki Europo. I Viva la españa! '''Blaineley: '''To już wszystko na dziś! '''Felix: '''Z Krakowa żegnają się Blaineley, Fernando i Felix. '''Fernando: '''To była 10. TD:ESC! '''Duncan: '''Do zobaczenia w Madrycie! center|700px thumb|center|670 px Kategoria:10. TD:ESC - Odcinki